You're My Only Hope
by beyondplan-b
Summary: samdong and hyemin, after the concert. :D


She stepped onto stage. This was to be her 100th Concert. It was special, and the hall seemed to be filled with more people than ever.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul,"

She was grateful for the support, but she would have readily traded the presence of all these unfamiliar faces with the one face she wanted to see.

"It's the song I've been trying to write over and over and over again,"

She imagined SamDong sitting in the first row, smiling at her, cheering her on.

"I'm awake in the infinite cold,"

SamDong. Her eyes stung. She missed him so, so much. Her nights were so cold, so empty, knowing he was so far away.

"But you sing to me over and over again."

Memories with him haunted her, over and over again; there wasn't a day where she wouldn't think of him.

"So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray, to be only yours I pray to be only yours, I know now, you're my only hope."

Yes, SamDong was her only hope.

_Can he hear me? Can he hear me singing this to him? _She prayed he could. Wherever he was, she wanted him here, now. She needed him to hold her, needed him to fill the big, gaping whole in her heart.

But she knew he wouldn't come back any time soon. JinGuk told her that SamDong's contract would last for at least one more year. One year was way too long for HyeMin. She needed him back, now.

"You're my Only Hope," she pleaded.

The hall filled with applause. _SamDong,_ she mouthed into the darkness.

SamDong passed his mike to the stagehand in a hurry.

"Great job, Mr. Song!" the stagehand said.

"감사합니다, 나는 그것을 감사드립니다," he replied, half-heartedly. The stagehand blinked as he watched SamDong run out the backstage door.

What was he even doing? SamDong had no idea himself. There was no way for him to make it back to HyeMin's concert in time. It would start in 14 hours; by the time he checked out and collected his baggage, the concert would be halfway through.

But he shouldn't waste this chance. After endless begging and pleading, his manager agreed to let him go back to Seoul. "Just for two days, Mr. Song, and I'll send a jet over. No negotiating, got it?"

Two days meant 48 hours; barely enough time for a reunion with the other Dream High members. He may not even manage to find them; he didn't get the chance to tell anyone that he was returning.

But it wouldn't matter, so long as he got to see one of them.

_HyeMin, I'm coming._

"HyeMin, you were great!" JinGuk congratulated her.

"Oppa!" HyeMin cried in surprise. "When did you come back?"

"This morning," He said. He had come back specially for her. But, he knew she wouldn't care. He forced a smile.

"Really?" HyeMin was ecstatic; and JinGuk knew that it wasn't because he came back. It hurt him, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it but wait for HyeMin to ask.

"Uhm... Is SamDong coming back too?" HyeMin bit her lip sheepishly. She looked so cute, and it made him feel so, so empty.

It hurt JinGuk so badly. "N...No." JinGuk found comfort in the what he said. "It'll probably be a year, HyeMin, so you can..." He stopped short.

"Araso." HyeMin nodded, her eyes downcast. She looked so sad, so forlorn; the happiness she had a few seconds ago had vanished.

"But...well... the rest of Dream High is here! I think I saw PilSuk walking in with Jason. Bad news, she put on weight again, and..." JinGok stopped short. HyeMin wasn't listening.

"SamDong means that much to you...?" JinGuk asked the obvious. HyeMin looked up and shook her head vigorously.

"N...no! Of course not! L-let's go find the rest n-now." Her voice was trembling. She headed for the door.

"HyeMin... don't force yourself again." JinGuk sighed. HyeMin stopped at the door, and turned around.

"Oppa..." HyeMin smiled gently. "It's okay. Besides, I need to find PilSuk. I'm going to scream at her for putting on weight again." HyeMin's smile got wider. "Is BaekHee here too? I have so much to tell her! And... and..."

Before she could continue, loud screams came from outside the door.

She watched the door creaked open. On the other side of the door was a face she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Sam... SamDong?"


End file.
